The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Anthurium plant, botanically known as Anthurium hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Red Sensation’.
The new Anthurium is the result of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Chamrajpet, Bangalore, India. The objective of the breeding program is to create new vigorous Anthurium cultivars with compact and dense plant habit, unique leaf coloration, interesting leaf shapes, resistance to pathogens and pests common to Anthuriums and tolerance to low temperatures.
The new Anthurium originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventors on Jan. 12, 1995 of the Anthurium andreanum cultivar Chilli Red, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with the Anthurium hybrida cultivar Lady Jane, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Anthurium was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Chamrajpet, Bangalore, India.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by cuttings since July, 1996 in a controlled environment in Chamrajpet, Bangalore, India, has shown that the unique features of this new Anthurium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.